The Fruits of Narnia
by Elanor The Frozen Rose
Summary: I, Sierra...Serenity is not here for this one either...Um...well so Tohru, Yuki and Kyo get sent through a painting in a random Art Museum to Narnia....This outta be interesting...


Sierra, Me wrote this...not Serenity my Sister...In fact I doubt she even knows about this one...

I do not own anything from the following...i don't feel like typing everything out because I'm tired...and I have to hurry up and get off...

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Fruits of Narnia**

Yuki and Kyo were fighting, again…However Tohru couldn't really do anything about it, for they were on a school field trip to the Literature and Art Museum of Tokyo. Yuki and Kyo didn't want to go, but Tohru did, so you get the picture… maybe.

Yuki stood in front of the building with Kyo screaming about something so silly it would be pointless to mention.

"C'mon lets just go!" said Uo-chan.

"But?" Tohru didn't want to them.

"But, nothing they're guys, they'll come in when a teacher drags them by

Their ears." She replied.

"Ugh…okay…Bye Kyo! Yuki!"

They stopped arguing when they saw Tohru head in. They followed in behind her. Their guide showed them rooms of old books and many beautiful paintings and art. Some were even illustrations from books. Tohru couldn't believe of how many illustrations there were for the Lord of the Rings and The Chronicles of Narnia, two of her favorite trilogies and chronicles. There were pictures of the beasts of Narnia, that one had Aslan and fawns and the four children and Reepicheep, and many others on it. Then Tohru saw it. It defiantly was the one from Voyage of the Dawn Treader. The painting looked exactly like the book described it to be. The one purple sail, the dragon with purple and green on it. The waves really did look like they were going up and down, just like it said in the book. Tohru imagined '_What if it really did take me to Narnia?!_' Tohru was so busy staring she didn't notice the rest of the group move on, but do not fear she was not alone…Kyo and Yuki were still there, arguing in whispers.

That's when all three felt a strong breeze flowing from the painting! They could see the waves going up and down! All the things in the picture were moving. It didn't look like a movie either; the colors were too real and clean and out-of-doors for that. Down went the prow of the ship into the wave and up went a great shock of spray. And up went the wave behind her, and her stern and her deck became visible for the first time, and then disappeared as the next wave came to meet her and her bows went up again.

Then the picture grew and grew, and as it grew or Kyo, Yuki and Tohru shrank, it sucked them in. Now Kyo hated water but knew how to swim… Yuki of course knew how to swim…But what about Tohru? Let's just pretend she knows too.

So there all swimming…in an ocean…sea…thingy… Then they all saw the ship from the painting.

"YAY!!! WE'RE IN NARNIA!!!" Tohru said, but when she did she got a mouthful of sea water…ocean water? Oh who gives a -…never mind (mother just walked by…She's one of those mothers who do not tolerate swear words) Anyways… They heard someone yell "MAN OVERBOARD!!!!!!!" Tohru saw a girl a few years younger than she looking from the starboard part of the ship, watching them. Then a random person yelled "CATCH THE ROPE!!!!" Yuki and Kyo caught it and tied it around Tohru. They held on as they were pulled up the side.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"I think so." replied Tohru.

Yuki and Kyo were breathing hard, they were cold and wet too, but they were okay. They were given warm blankets and hot chocolate stuff. The girl appeared again, this time with two other boys. The taller and older boy spoke first.

"Greetings I am King Caspian, and this is Queen Lucy, and king Edmund." he waved to the girl and the boy.

"How can there be two kings?" asked Kyo.

"It's a little complicated." Replied King Edmund.

"It's because once you are a king or a queen of Narnia you are one

Forever."

Everyone looked at Tohru.

"How the (swear word of your choice) did you know that?!" They all

Asked at once.

"Its complicated, but we're from Earth- um Japan." She replied.

"COOL! We've never been to Japan Before!" yelled Lucy and Edmund at the same time.

"So how do we get back?" asked Yuki?

"Well from our own experience, you'll get back when Aslan wants to send

You back."

"Who's Aslan? It sounds like a long lost family member." asked and

Stated Kyo. "The great Lion, who destroyed the white witch, who is the good king,

And-"

"Where do you get this info?" asked Yuki, Kyo, Ed, and Lucy.

"Um…" was all Tohru said?

"Well?" asked Ed.

"We're kind of from the future."

"Kind of?" Asked Lucy.

"Well you came here in what year? The 1950s? Well we're living in 2004."

"…, Really?" Asked Ed and Lucy.

"Ugh yeah. Oh um, I guess one of you writes a book about everything that happens here. In Narnia. That's how I know, cause I read the books.'

"…" Lucy and Ed.

"So can we stay here until we can get back?" asked Tohru.

"Of course!" replied Lucy.

So now Yuki, Kyo, Ed, Eustace, and Caspian were all in the same room. Luc and Tohru shared.

Tohru sat on a chair near the bed Lucy was sitting on. Tohru was given dry clothes and so she was warm.

"Soooo, how'd you get to Narnia?" Asked Lucy.

"Through a painting in an art museum."

"Did it have this ship on it?" Asked Lucy excitedly.

"Hai…errr yes."

"Us too, oh my cousin is here too."

"Cool, um Yuki and Kyo are cousins, but I'm just a friend."

"Okay."

"Um, can I go talk to them?"

"Sure, but you can pretty much do anything, you don't have to ask." Lucy told her. " Okay, Thanks Lucy-chan. " and Tohru left.

In the other room:

"Why do we have to share?" asked Eustace and Kyo at the same time. Then they glared at each other the same way.

"Because they need a place to sleep till we find a different place." replied Edmund.

"Because we're guests and we must let them choose how to do things." Replied Yuki the same time Edmund did. Then Ed and Yuki looked at each other

and nodded. Yuki thought that he and Ed would get along fairly well. He was however a little worried for himself though. There were rats everywhere it was just a matter of time before they found him.

Kyo was a little freaked, he hated large bodies of water, and he was stuck in the same room with that mouse. But other than that he was feeling a little better he had just met someone who reminded him of…him.

Then Yuki decied to go on deck and look around. While looking at the water he saw odd things. There were animals who walked on their hind legs and wore clothing, they talked too, but he was used to seeing talking animals. He wondered if they were cursed with the Zodiac animals, but that couldn't entirely be the case. They wouldn't change back nor were all of them part of the Zodiac, for example there was a fox walking around.

"Hi Yuki!" said Tohru. Yuki, not relizing she was right behind him. He turned and walked into her… _**POOF!** _

_The End!_ (Just kidding)

Tohru gathered Yuki and his clothes. No one had noticed anything.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" asked Tohru.

"I don't know this is a really odd situation." he replied.

"Well maybe we could tell them that-"

"WHAT!!!???"

"But there are talking animals here so maybe they'd understand."

The little rat sighed.

"Okay we'll tell them, it'll be easier this way."

So Tohru took Yuki to the room she was sharing with Lucy.

"Um…Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy looked up she was writing something.

"Yes?" she asked again.

"Um…" Tohru held out Yuki.

"Hi" said Yuki.

"Yuki?" asked Lucy?

"Um, yeah, well, actually, I can sort of-"

"He turns into a rat when weak or hugged by a girl." replied Tohru.

"Cool!"

"Ugh, same for Kyo except he turns into a cat." replied the little rat.

"Okay not a problem." Lucy went back to her writing.

"Um, your not surprised?" asked Yuki.

"Nope we're in Narnia anything could happen." she said looking up.

"Oh and if you feel sick let me know."

"Um." started Yuki, then_ **POOF!**_

Lucy screamed, Tohru through Yuki's clothes at him, then jumped onto the bed and covered Lucy's eyes. (Lucy is like nine) Then Ed, Kyo, and Caspian birst into the room. Caspian was just behind Kyo. When Ed stopped so did Kyo, But Caspian ran into Kyo which shoved him into Yuki (Ed moved out of the way, Yuki is now fully dressed). So Yuki and Kyo fell on to Tohru. **_POOF! POOF! _ **When all the smoke faded where Yuki and Kyo were was a little rat and an orange cat… Ed and Caspian were just a little(just a little) surprised.

"Well yeah don't see that every day." Stated Edmund.

"I do...Well not EveryDay..." replied Caspian

* * *

"insert from Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I may have lost my memory but not my since of humor." 

Hey where did that come from?? I keep finding things that I don't remember typing...

Please read and review...i have no clue when chapter 2 will come out...It all depends if i don't have much school work and if I get the computer from my younger sybling and Mom...


End file.
